doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Liliana Barba
|nacimiento = 16 de enero de 1973 |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Oliver Díaz (hijo) |ocupacion = Actriz de doblaje Directora de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1997 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo1 = GLEETinaCohenChang.ogg |demo2 = PLLMeredithSorenson.ogg |demo3 = IT2-Beaberly.ogg |facebook = carlitoslili |twitter = carlitoslili |instagram = carlitoslili }}thumb|right|230px|Creado por Eduardo454. thumb|right|235px|Lili Barba y algunos de sus personajes más conocidos. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Lili Barba thumb|230px|Tributo a Lili Barba. thumb|230px|Imagen dedicada a Lili y a sus personajes (Hecha por DragonKnight113) thumb|right|235px|Lili Barba y sus personajes más famosos. thumb|right|230px|Especial regalo para Liliana Barba. thumb|right|230px|A ver a quien nos encontramos con Liliana Barba, [[Gabriel Chávez, Oliver Díaz, Víctor Ugarte e Isabel Martiñón.]] thumb|right|230px thumb|230px|right thumb|230px|Entrevista a Liliana Barba thumb|right|230px|Liliana Barba con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza, Isabel Martiñón, Patricia Acevedo y Mario Castañeda en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]] thumb|right|230px|Liliana y Hilary Duff thumb|right|230px thumb|230px thumb|230px Liliana Barba (nacida el 16 de enero de 1973) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana con años de trayectoria. Es reconocida por ser la segunda voz de Carlitos Finster en Aventuras en pañales y su secuela Rugrats crecidos, Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach, Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh!, Sango en Inuyasha, Lizzie McGuire en la serie del mismo nombre y en la película Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop, Kyle Broflovski en el doblaje mexicano de South Park, Frankie en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios, Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda, Mikaela Banes en las películas de Transformers, Regina George en Chicas pesadas, Effie Trincket en la saga Los juegos del hambre y por ser la cuarta y actual voz de la Pata Daisy desde la serie Mickeymanía. Chuckie Finster.png|Carlitos Finster (2ª voz) en la franquicia de Aventuras en pañales, su personaje más conocido y el favorito de la actríz. Carlitos-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. Daisy2013.jpeg|La voz de la Pata Daisy desde 1999, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Sango3.png|Sango en Inuyasha e Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen: El acto final, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rukia Kukichi.gif|Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. TéaGardner-DULI.png|Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lizziemcguire(1).png|Elizabeth Brooke "Lizzie" McGuire en Lizzie McGuire y Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Vanellope profile.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz en Wifi Ralph y Disney Infinity. Frankiefoster.png|Frankie Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Codelyoko(6).png|Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko. ViperKFP2.jpg|Víbora en la franquicia de Kung Fu Panda. Gabby Gabby - TS4R.png|Gabby Gabby en Toy Story 4. MHChws_(15).png|Venus McFlytrap en la franquicia de Monster High. EAHCch_%288%29.png|Duchess Swan en la franquicia de Ever After High. Dizzy-0.jpg|Dizzy (2ª voz) en Bob el constructor. 97dae7a7-8e1b-4586-b9fa-fd20409475d8.jpg|Sara Sidle en CSI: En la escena del crimen. Kara_el.jpg|Kara Zor-El / Superchica en Smallville. Lara_Croft.jpg|Lara Croft en Tomb Raider y Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida. AprilO'NeilTMNT2.jpg|Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja y Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras. BeverlyMarsh ITC201.png|Beverly Marsh (adulta) en IT: Capítulo dos. Claire Degeneration Render.jpg|Claire Redfield en las películas de Resident Evil y Resident Evil: Degeneración. SP3-MaryJane.png|Mary Jane Watson en El espectacular Hombre Araña, El Hombre Araña 2.1 y El Hombre Araña 3. Mikaela Banes.jpg|Mikaela Banes en la franquicia de Transformers. Kate Houghton LTBA.PNG|Kate Hutton en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción. Kimberly_Corman_df.jpg|Kimberly Corman en Destino final 2. Wendy_df3.jpg|Wendy Christensen en Destino final 3. Reginageorge.jpg|Regina George en Chicas pesadas. Amber_Tamblyn_in_The_Sisterhood_of_the_Traveling_Pants.png|Tibby Rollins en Amigas inseparables: La hermandad del pantalón viajero. Zoe_Saldana_in_Crossroads.png|Kit en Crossroads: Amigas para siempre. holly_002.jpg|Holly en Monster Rancher. patty2.png|Patty en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. Kurenaimusumet.gif|Kurenai Mishina / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras. Jodie_Landon.jpg|Jodie Landon en Daria. Sam_c2.png|Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras y en la serie animada de la película del mismo nombre. WCMOADarcy.png|Darcy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo. Jody-irwin-the-life-and-times-of-juniper-lee-92.2.jpg|Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee. Número_86.jpg|Fanny Fulbright (Número 86) (voz base) en KND: Los chicos del barrio. Armoniaaa.jpg|Armonía en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Timmy-0.jpg|Timmy también en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Lupe-toucan-big.png|Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono. Kyle.jpg|Kyle Broflovski en el doblaje mexicano de South Park y en ambos doblajes de South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. DCS Cat2.jpg|Cat Grant en Supergirl. Maggie-hart.jpg|Maggie Hart (temp. 1) en Detectives criminales. Psycho Pink Ranger.jpg|Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. Rafael Martinez.png|Rafael Martinez en Pinkalicious & Peterrific. Poisandra.jpg|Poisandra en Power Rangers: Dino Charge y Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Christymom.png|Christy en Mamá. Joan_Watson.jpg|Dra. Joan Watson en Elemental. effie-trinket.jpg|Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre. Fleur_Dealcour_promo.jpg|Fleur Delacour en las películas de Harry Potter. EEA_Taylor_Vaughan.png|Taylor Vaughan en Ella es así. Tomika_Songbird_School_of_Rock.png|Tomika Songbird en Escuela de rock. Naomi_Watts_in_The_Painted_Veil.png|Kitty Fane en Al otro lado del mundo (doblaje original). Clementine_Kruzinsky.png|Clementine Kruzinsky en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (doblaje TV/Netflix). ChrisHargensen2002.png|Chris Hargensen en la segunda adaptación de Carrie. Madeleine_Stowe_in_The_General's_Daughter.png|Sara Sunhill en La hija del general. TiaDete Heidi(2015).png|Tía Dete en Heidi. Rafa.jpg|Rafa en Elena y el secreto de Avalor. Rosae.jpg|Rosa en El principito. Felicity_king.jpg|Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables. CharaImage_Bethany.png|Bethany en Haters Back Off. Tricia Takanawa.jpg|Tricia Takanawa en Padre de familia (desde la 4ª temporada). Jillian Russell.jpg|Jillian Russell también en Padre de familia. SMCHarunasensei.png|Haruna Sakurada en Sailor Moon Crystal. Tashigi Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|Tashigi (1ª voz) en One Piece. Marianpokemon.png|Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla. May.png|May en Pokémon Advanced Generation (eps. 33-34). Cus.png|Kus en Dragon Ball Super. 0426e15a.jpg|Maga Oscura (6ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! (temp. 4, ep. 181). Charmcaster.png|Hope / Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse y en el reboot de Ben 10. 537680_2998921868370_386836013_n.jpg|Oberus Ventus en Bakugan. Allison Underhill en Wiki.png|Allison Underhill en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo. Morgana-personaje-1998-1a1.jpg|Morgana (Helena Bonham Carter) en Merlín. Cecily01.jpg|Cecily Campbell en La espada sagrada. Midari_Ikishima.jpg|Midari Ikishima en Kakegurui. Hana Sugurono (7S).png|Hana Sugurono en 7SEEDS. Mikoto Aiura (LVDDSK.-ED).png|Mikoto Aiura en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar. Yumiko Yazawa (Revisions).png|Yumiko Yazawa en Revisions. Olivia Burner (HM).jpg|Olivia Burner en Hero Mask. LSPC Trompeta de Cernunnos.png|Trompeta de Cernunnos en Los siete pecados capitales. Galla (L7PCLPDC).jpg|Gara en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo. Lettie.png|Lettie en El increíble castillo vagabundo. Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine en Enredados otra vez: El especial y Enredados otra vez: La serie. 180px-Whitney anime.png|Whitney en Pokémon. PIG-GOAT-BANANA-CRICKET-GOAT-character-thumbnail-550X510.png|Cabra en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo. Ducky series.png|Ducky en La tierra antes del tiempo (serie). Libbyfolfax.png|Libby Folfax (algunos eps.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Britney_JN.jpg|Brittany Tenelli (2ª voz) también en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Barris clone wars.png|Barriss Offee en Star Wars: Guerras clónicas. Curly.png|Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (Temp. 3, ep. 43) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Stella Shortman TJM.png|Stella (Madre de Arnold) (2ª aparición) también en ¡Oye Arnold! y en la película de la jungla. Mitzi.png|Tía Mitzi también en ¡Oye Arnold!. Fergal-ohopper-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-24.jpg|Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Aarlan Rubnstein.png|Aarlan Rubnstein en La pequeña Lulú. Gabby-pet-alien-72.9.jpg|Gabby en Mascotas extraterrestres. Sra Archer.png|Petunia Archer (1ª voz) en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Kate Persky.jpg|Kate Persky en Grojband. Melanie pyf.jpg|Melanie (1ª voz) en Phineas y Ferb. Tiana webber.jpg|Tiana Webber también en Phineas y Ferb. MrsCuddles.jpg|Sra. Abrazos en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja. MollyMcGrath.png|Molly McGrath (madre de Max) en Max Steel. Mollie (TLH).png|Mollie en The Loud House. Scout Leader (TLH).png|Líder de las scouts también en The Loud House. Glori Spreadsheet Vector.png|Glori en Magiespadas. NK Alice.png|Alice Squires en LEGO: Nexo Knights. Fuzzy-snuggums-spliced-89.9.jpg|Fuzzy Esponjosín en Isla de mutantes. Tina-the-emperors-new-groove-2-kronks-new-groove-1.1.jpg|Tina en Las locuras de Kronk. Inside Out Jill Andersen's Fear.png|Temor de Jill Andersen en Intensa mente. DinaCalaca43.PNG|Dina en Isla Calaca. MamaBear_Smallfoot.png|Mamá osa en Pie pequeño. Reina2.png|Reina en Rave Master. Lilamon.gif|Lilamon en Digimon Fusion. PenelopeShafai.png|Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta. Morphine2.png|Morphine en Shaman King. Yugai.png|Yugai también en Shaman King. Pokemon m19 Flamel.png|Flamel en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica. Cyberverse-Decepticons-Slipstream.png|Slipstream en Transformers: Cyberverse. Alex ModernFamily.jpg|Alex Dunphy en Familia moderna. Otohime_Mutsumi.png|Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina. Montoya.jpg|Renee Montoya en Gotham. Stock_Image_of_Timmy_Turner.png|Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. Wheezie-dragon-tales-31088659-558-758.jpg|Wheezie en Dragon Tales. Daisy Watkins (SS).jpg|Daisy Watkins en Static Shock. Debbie-harvey-birdman-attorney-at-law-7.45.jpg|Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado. Princess Beautiful.png|Princesa Hermosa en Hora de aventura. B'Onangutan Princess.png|Princesa Orangután también en Hora de aventura. Atlanta-back-to-gaya-1.67.jpg|Princesa Alanta en Gaya: Tierra mágica. Libby_Chessler.png|Libby Chesler (3ª temp.) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. Morgan-Cavanaugh.png|Morgan Cavanaugh también en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente. Sirena_hart.jpg|Sirena Hart en Henry Danger. Sindel.jpg|Reina Sindel en Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. Captura de pantalla(39)1.png|Elaris en Ratchet & Clank. Tracy-turnblad.jpg|Tracy Turnblad en Hairspray. Ifihj.JPG|Morgana en Nacido para ser rey. Stardust_Empusa.png|Empusa en Stardust: El misterio de la estrella. TinaSeason5.jpg|Tina Cohen-Chang en Glee. Charles!.jpg|Charles en Duckman (doblaje de Locomotion). Mambo!.jpg|Mambo también en Duckman (doblaje de Locomotion). Nibbles-tom-and-jerry-tales-49.8.jpg|Nibbles (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry. Gabín WFMDP.png|Gavín en Mirmo Zibang. ADH-PepperPotts.png|Pepper Potts / Rescate (2ª voz) en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. Christina_de_El_hombre_araña_La_serie_Episodio_De_Cabeza.png|Christina en El Hombre Araña: La Serie. Lady Dokuso.png|Dama Dokuso en Carmen Sandiego (2019) Lotsa Heart Elephant CB&C.png|Elefante Corazón Pesado en Ositos Cariñositos & Primos. Kelly-0.png|Kelly Maxwell en Ash contra el mal. Robin Scherbatsky.jpg|Robin Scherbatsky (3ª voz) en Cómo conocí a tu madre. Mary-cooper.png|Mary Cooper en El joven Sheldon. Maestra caroline.jpg|Caroline Miller en Malcolm. Jessica Huang - Fresh off the Boat.png|Jessica Huang en Los Huang: Un sueño americano. HaydenMAHS.jpg|Hayden en American horror story: Murder House. Chloe_PP2.png|Chloe Beale en Más notas perfectas y Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota. MadreTakako.jpg|Madre de Takako en El bosque del piano Lilly TWD.png|Lilly en The Walking Dead: The Final Season. Christina Bell.png|Christina Bell en Batman: Arkham Knight. Squirrel-girl-lego-marvel-avengers-75.9.jpg|Doreen Green / Chica Ardilla en LEGO Avengers. AOU Black Widow.png|Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow también en LEGO Avengers. Annie.png|Annie en League of Legends. Riven.png|Riven también en League of Legends. HelaPortrait.png|Hel (parte de luz) en Smite. Hilary-Duff 2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Hilary Duff. PenelopeCruz.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Penélope Cruz. Lucy_Liu_Comic-Con_2012.jpg|Lucy Liu otra actriz que ha doblado regularmente. Anna-farris-at-passengers-premiere-in-westwood-12-14-2016_1.jpg|Ha sido ocasionalmente la voz de Anna Faris. Megan-fox-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Megan Fox. VeraFarmiga.jpg|Voz recurrente de Vera Farmiga. Biografía Liliana Barba nació en la Ciudad de México, y se inicia en la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1997. Aproximadamente en el 2000 comenzó a dirigir. Su preparación actoral la realizó en talleres de la Escuela de Estudios Profesionales Acatlán. En otras disciplinas académicas, Liliana estudió la licenciatura en Periodismo y Comunicación Colectiva. Es, además, trilingüe: habla el idioma español, el portugués y el inglés. Su actividad en doblaje la combina con la locución comercial. Filmografía Anime Satsuki Yukino * Otohime Mutsumi en Love Hina * Guardiana Mason en Pokémon * Marian (ep. 13) en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla Aya Endō * Morgana en Fate/Apocrypha * Yumiko Yazawa en Revisions Chinami Nishimura * Tamara en Monkey Typhoon * Mindy (esposa de Jeremy) en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera Fumiko Orikasa * Rukia Kuchiki en Bleach * Katrina en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima Hōko Kuwashima * Sango en Inuyasha * Sango en Inuyasha: El acto final Kaori Suzuki * May (eps. 33-34, 6ª temp.) en Pokémon: Generación Avanzada * Silviana en Zero, el guerrero cósmico Mariko Kouda * Holly en Monster Rancher * Yuki en Ninja Rantaro Yukana * Reina en Rave Master * Temacu en Pokémon Yuki Nakao * Maga Oscura (un ep.) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Eco en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Otros * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Mina Espinosa en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Cecily Campbell en La espada sagrada * Yakumo Tatsuro en Shinzo * Haidée Amor "Paty" en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kurenai / Musumet Roja en Musumet: Las justicieras * Yura Sakasagami / Amiga de Sayo en Inuyasha * Onikiri en Soy una Diosa ¿Y ahora qué? * Ensign Tashigi (1ª voz) en One Piece (4Kids) * Morphine / Yugai en Shaman King * Lina / Karen en Trigun * Enfermera Joy (1ª voz, solo ep. 2, temp. 1) / Doncella / Suzy (1ª aparición) / Rochelle / Clair / Olesia / Whitney / Krystal (del ep. de Zapdos) / Marie / Tamao / Mariah en Pokémon * Roxanne / Shelly (Comandante del equipo Aqua) / Recepcionista del concurso Pokémon en Pokémon: Fuerza máxima * Eliza / Mary / Rhonda / Terri en Pokémon: Reto máximo * Solana / Katrina (nieta de Edna) / Yolanda en Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera * Marian en Pokémon: Diamante y Perla * Rhyanna en Pokémon: Batallas Galácticas * Saori en Dante el señor de los demonios * Miyu en MegaMan NT Warrior * Marta en Nadja del mañana * Gavin en Mirmo Zibang * Begina / Voces adicionales en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon * Ibara / Tsubaki / Kaori en Naruto * Anciana Ume / Satsuki Miyakoji / Mujer en vivienda en Ranma ½ * Hiromi en Zatch Bell * Mil en Blood+ * Marlene / Ariel en Robotech (versión remasterizada) * Emi en Koni Chan * Oberus Ventus en Bakugan * Longueville / Fouquet / Matilda de Sachsen-Gotha en La magia de Zero * Yang Kuei-fei en Flint: El detective del tiempo * Lilamon en Digimon Fusion * Trompeta de Cernunnos en Los siete pecados capitales * Gyokuen Ren en Magi: Adventure of Sinbad * Midari Ikishima en Kakegurui * Olivia Burner en Hero Mask * Haruna Sakurada (ep. 1) en Sailor Moon Crystal * Kus en Dragon Ball Super * Hana Sugurono en 7SEEDS * Babu Lisa en Gauko, la niña dinosaurio * Voces adicionales en Bailando con vampiros * Madre de Takako / Voces adicionales en El bosque del piano * Mikoto Aiura en La vida desastrosa de Saiki K.: El despertar * Voces adicionales en Rilakkuma y Kaoru * Voces adicionales en Renewal of Evangelion (Netflix) Series animadas Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en El show del ratón * Pata Daisy en Mickeymanía * Pata Daisy en Mickey Mouse * Pata Daisy en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas Grey DeLisle * Francis "Frankie" Foster en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios * Timmy en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Lupe Tucán en Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Debbie en Harvey Birdman, abogado Candi Milo * Cabra en Cerdo Cabra Banana Grillo * Britanny Tinelli (temp. 2) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Gabby en Mascotas extraterrestres Tara Strong * Effie Trinket en MAD * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Charmcaster en Ben 10 (2016) Lauren Tom * Minh Souphanousinophone en Los Reyes de la colina * Hayaku en Turbo FAST Nancy Cartwright * Carlitos Finster (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats crecidos Crystal Scales * Libby Folfax (algunos eps.) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Daisy Watkins en Static Shock Otros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po * Alice Squires en LEGO: Nexo Knights * Mary Jane Watson en El espectacular Hombre Araña * Kyle Broflovski en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Jade en Bratz * Barriss Offee en Star Wars: Guerras clónicas * Jodie Landon en Daria * Fuzzy en Isla de mutantes * Dizzy (2ª voz) en Bob el constructor * Wheezie en Dragon Tales * Olga en Mimi y el Señor Bobo * Aisha en Nico * Fanny Fulbright (N° 86) (1ª voz) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * La Chilindrina en El Chavo, la serie animada (ep. piloto) * Charlotte la niñera (ep. "Casa de los dibujos bebés") de La casa de los dibujos * Jody Irwin en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Tricia Takanawa (desde temp. 4) / Jillian Russell en Padre de familia * Monica Ellingson en Un show más * Vendedora Unilu / Madre de Lance en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Felipe Ojoper en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Petunia Archer (1ª voz) en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Christina en El Hombre Araña: La Serie * Charlie (ep. "Oh hermano, ¿Dónde estás?") en Los Simpson * Pamela Prince en Norman Normal * Pepper Potts / Rescate (2ª voz) en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro * Rosa / Okoda en El principito * Princesa Hermosa / Princesa Orangután en Hora de aventura * Dama Mary en Las chicas superpoderosas * Princesa Gi'ata en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Molly McGrath en Max Steel (2013) * Summer en Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Jade en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Pinky Winky (Julie Lemieux) en Rocket Monkeys * Allie en Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo * Hope-Charmcaster en Ben 10: Omniverse * Yumi Ishiyama en Code Lyoko * Halle Berry / Rosie O'Donnell en Los Simpson * Kate Persky en Grojband * Tía Dete en Heidi (2015) * Mollie / Lider de las Scouts en The Loud House * Princesa Tsu "Peggy" / Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Siren Hart en Las aventuras de Kid Danger * Sra. Abrazos en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja * Perry, la pelícano en Origanimales * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas: La serie * Thadeus/Tadeo "Curly" Gammelthorpe (temp. 3, ep. 42) / Suzie Kokoschka (temp 4.) / Olga Pataki (temp. 3, ep. 63) / Brooke Lloyd (temp. 2, ep. 37) / Stella (mamá de Arnold) (temp. 5, eps. 99 y 100) / Tía Mitzi / Voces adicionales en ¡Oye Arnold! * Tiana Webber / Melanie (1ª voz) en Phineas y Ferb * Yori / Voces adicionales en Kappa Mikey * Armonía / Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Renee en Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures * Slipstream en Transformers: Cyberverse * Dama Dokuso en Carmen Sandiego * Voces adicionales en Teo * Voces adicionales en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Voces adicionales en La pequeña Lulú (versión CN) * Voces adicionales en El padre de la manada * Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) * Voces adicionales en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones * Voces adicionales (temp. 4) en MAD * Roxy Rottweiler en Calle Dálmatas 101 * Nika en Nivis, amigos de otro mundo * Yuki en La guardia del león Series de TV Hilary Duff * Lizzie McGuire en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) * Olivia Kate Burke en Chica indiscreta (2009) * Ashlee Walker en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (2009) * Morgan Jeffries en Almas perdidas (2009) * Rachel en Suerte con Esperanza (2013) * Stacey en Dos hombres y medio (2013) * Ella misma en Cocinando con Haylie Duff (2015) Sarah Carter * Margaret en Falling Skies (2011-2014) * Pierce Spelman en Cuello blanco (2010) * Madeleine Poe en Shark (2006-2008) Amanda Setton * Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) * Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta: G.G. (2012) * Penelope Shafai en Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle (2009) Sarah Bolger * Violet en Agente Carter (2016) * Princesa Aurora en Once Upon a Time (2012-2018) Angela Kinsey * Bethany en Haters Back Off (2016) * Angela Martin-Lipton en La oficina (2005-2007) Lucy Liu * Dra. Joan Watson en Elemental (2012-presente) * Grace Chin en Ugly Betty (2007) Amanda Schull * Meredith Sorenson en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2013) * Meredith Sorenson en Lindas mentirosas: El primer secreto (2011) Jenna Elfman * Dharma en Dos hombres y medio * Billie Chase en Accidentally on Purpose Jorja Fox * Sara Sidle en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Marianne Neely en Drop Dead Diva Elisa Donovan * Amber Mariens en Despistados (3ª temp.) * Morgan Cavanaugh en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente Jaime Ray Newman * Vanessa Hemmings en Drop Dead Diva (2010) * Kat Gardener en Eastwick (2009-2010) Christa Miller * Jordan Sullivan en Scrubs (2001-2010) * Ellie Torres en Cougar Town (2009-2015) Emily Kinney * Brie Larvan / Bandida de Ojos de Insecto en Flash (2015) * Brie Larvan / Bandida de Ojos de Insecto en Flecha (2016) Sarah Wayne Callies * Agente Kim Hall en NUM3R0S (2005) * Katie Bowman en Colony (2016-presente) Cobie Smulders * Madre (Sra. Quagmire) en Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2017-presente) * Robin Scherbatsky en Cómo conocí a tu madre (temps. 5-9, eps. 106-208) (2010-2014) Jackie Clarke * Poisandra en Power Rangers: Dino Charge (2015-2016) * Poisandra en Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel (2018) Otros * Brida (Emily Cox) (3ª voz) en El último reino (2018-presente) * Quell/Quellcrist Falconer (Reneé Elise Goldsberry) en Altered Carbon (2018-presente) * Rhonda Richardson (Kate Nash) en Glow (2017-presente) * Cindy Reynolds / Gipsy (Jessica Camacho) en Flash (2017-presente) * Jessica Huang (Constance Wu) en Los Huang: Un sueño americano (2015-presente) * Melissa Shart (January Jones) en El último hombre sobre la Tierra (2015-presente) * Clementine Pennyfeather (Angela Sarafyan) en Westworld (2016-presente) * Kelly Maxwell (Dana DeLorenzo) en Ash contra el mal (2015-presente) * Cat Grant (Calista Flockhart) en Supergirl (2015-presente) * Sirena Hart (Kelly Sullivan) en Henry Danger (2014-presente) * Lindas mentirosas (2015-2016) ** Enfermera de Welby (Gwen Holloway) (temp. 6) ** Abogada (Bonnie Root) (temp. 6, ep. 122) * Renee Montoya (Victoria Cartagena) en Gotham (2014-2015) * Beezara (Sarah Banasiak) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (temp. 1, ep. 5) (2013-presente) * Christy (Anna Faris) en Mom (2013-presente) * Lakshmi (Chriselle Almeida) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp. 5, ep. 108) (2012) * Mary Cooper (Zoe Perry) en El joven Sheldon (2017-presente) * Peggy Byrne (Kristin Chenoweth) en La esposa ejemplar (2012-2016) * Oficial Linda Esquivel (Natalie Martinez) en Bajo el domo (2013) * Lacey Hamilton (Nikki Deloach) en Chica rara (2012-2016) * Fiscal de Distrito Andrea Hobbs (Kathe Mazur) en Caso resuelto (2009) * Barb (Jennifer Holloway) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2013) (un ep.) * Ana Frank (Franka Potente) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) * Alex Dunphy (Ariel Winter) en Familia moderna (2010-presente) * Tina Cohen-Chang (Jenna Ushkowitz) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) * El mentalista ** Nancy Sterling (Katie Walder) (temp. 5, ep. 3) (2012) ** Amanda Shaw (Rhea Bailey) (temp. 5, ep. 7) (2012) ** Linda Dublin (Penny Peyser) (temp. 6, eps. 14 y 15) (2014) * Chica indiscreta (2007-2012) ** Psicóloga Miller (Cherise Boothe) (temp. 1, ep. 3) ** Amanda (Kim Shaw) (temp. 1, ep. 5) ** Rachel Bilson (temp. 6, ep. 121) * Julie Mayer (Andrea Bowen) en Esposas desesperadas (2004-2012) * Hayden McClaine (Kate Mara) en American Horror Story (2011) * Sancia de Nápoles (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Los Borgia (2011) * Kara Zor-El (Laura Vandervoort) en Smallville (2007-2011) * Ollie (Siobhan Redmond) en Nina y las neuronas (2007-presente) * Sun Hwa-Kwon (Yunjin Kim) en Lost (2004-2010) * Vannesa Monroe (Courtney Ford) en Diarios de vampiros (2010) * Enfermera Veronica Flanagan Callahan (Taylor Schilling) en Hospital Mercy (2009-2010) * Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) en Terminator: Las crónicas de Sarah Connor * Abigail Tylar (Rachael Leigh Cook) en Psych (2008-2010) * Kim Day (Selma Blair) en Kath y Kim (2008-2009) * Caitlin (Katie Carr) en Héroes (2007) * Misterios sin resolver ** Paula Pasciak ("Se busca: Jerry Gervasoni") ** Doreen Marfeo ("Personas perdidas: Doreen Marfeo") ** Donna Costine ("Personas perdidas: Melissa Jo Sermons") ** Selena Edon ("Personas perdidas: Selena Edon") * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Hermana Peg (Charlayne Woodard) (temps. 3-12) ** Gloria Padilla (Rosalyn Coleman) (temp. 4, ep. 3) ** Sandy Klein (Kathleen Lancaster) (temp. 5, ep. 8) ** Sarah Rendell (Nicole Leach) (temp. 5, ep. 10) ** Nai'mah Haruna (Malika Samuel) (temp. 5, ep. 14) ** Paige Summerbee (Kimberly McConnell) (temp. 5, ep. 17) ** Allison Nerrit (Annie Campbell) (temp. 5, ep. 22) ** Samantha Beavan (Lauren Hodges) (temp. 6, ep. 21) ** Vice-Directora Yannen (Andrea Bianchi) (temp. 7, ep. 6) ** Candace Tanner (Amanda Plant) (temp. 7, ep. 12) ** Laura Kozlowski (Ashley Williams) (temp. 8, ep. 15) ** Angela Bowden (Tiffany Thompson) (temp. 8, ep. 22) ** Persephone Free James (Joanna P. Adler) (temp. 9, ep. 1) ** Agente Especial del FBI Lauren Cooper (Erika Christensen) (temp. 9, ep. 12) ** Penelope Fielding (Deirdre Lovejoy) (temp. 9, ep. 19) ** Gwen Sibert (Julie Bowen) (temp. 10, ep. 1) ** Ida Jallow (Antu Yacob) (temp. 10, ep. 5) ** Abogada Patricia Larue (Jeri Ryan) (temp. 10, ep. 18) ** Pamela (Eloise Mumford) (temp. 11, ep. 2) ** Sophia Zorav (Hanna-Liina Võsa) (temp. 11, ep. 22) ** Camille Walters (Bess Rous) (temp. 12, ep. 6) * May (Agnes Bruckner) en La ley y el orden: Intento criminal (temp. 6, ep. 7) * Cortes y puntadas ** Michelle Landau (Sanaa Lathan) (temp. 4) ** Ariel Alderman (Brittany Snow) (temp. 3) ** Janelle (Noa Tishby) (temp. 1, ep. 4) ** Kelly Appleton (Portia Dawson) (temp. 2, ep. 14) ** Claire Grubman (Alla Korot) (temp. 2, ep. 17) ** Aimee Bolton (Darby Stanchfield) (temp. 3, ep. 37) ** Wendy Lee (Robyn Moran) (temp. 5, ep. 66) * Caroline Mille / Srta. Wench / Katy Winfrey / Reese de mujer / Kathy McCulskey / Voces adicionales en Malcolm * Nick en Drake y Josh * Sarah Graiman (Deanna Russo) en El auto fantástico (2008) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: Astronave de combate (2003) * Mary Hughes, Charlotte, Susan en Night Visions * Haley Collins (ep. 2) / Donna Shoemaker (ep. 5) / Emily (ep. 11) en Sobrenatural * Diane Weaver E. J. en Kidnapped * Jessie Owens (Brooke Burns) en Guardianes de la bahía en Hawaii * Grace Morrisey (Kathleen Wilhoite) en Los 4400 * Susan Thornhill (Thora Birch) / Mary Hughes (Bridget Fonda) en Noches de terror * Kristy Livingstone (Ali Larter) / Kate Douglas (Alexandra Breckenridge) en Dawson's Creek * Christy Jenkins en Hechiceras * Libby Chessler (3ª voz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente * Niño demonio ("El relato del ojo de plata") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * Eva Baxter (Fleur Saville) en Being Eve * Elaine (Julie Benz) en Las espías (temp. 1, ep. 9) * Dra. Lang en Zoey 101 * Insertos / Voces adicionales en Level Up * Sra. Linda Peelof en ICarly * Inara Serra (Morena Baccarin) en Firefly * Monica Reyes (Annabeth Gish) en Los expedientes secretos X * Cara en Zack y Cody: Gemelos a bordo * Shakira en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Krista Starr en Blade: La serie * Eden Taylor en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) * Vanessa Newcomb (Christine Lakin) en Bones (temp. 4) * Skylar Stevens (Candace Bailey) en Jericho * Erika Silverman (Rena Sofer) en Mentes criminales (temp. 5 cap. 10) * Kim Powers en Survivor: Africa * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Vanuatu * Eliza Orlins en Survivor: Micronesia * Collen Haskell en Survivor Borneo * Michelle Tesauro en Survivor: Pearl Island * Penny Ramsey en Survivor: Thailand * Psycho Pink Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida * Niña de llamadas (Georgina Cordova) en Miénteme (temp. 2, ep. 19) * Vanessa Angel en El séquito * Psíquico ** Sabrina Brito (Lara Gilchrist) (temp. 1, ep. 9) ** Amanda (Tamara Mello) (temp. 1 ep. 10) * Jenascia / Tiffany / Nicole / Michelle / Amanda / Kathleen / Teyona en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Janine Skorsky (Constance Zimmer) en House of Cards * Marie-Jeanne Valet (Crystal Reed) en Teen Wolf * Suzanne (Rian Theel) en Crazyhead * Amy en Elliot, el alce * Kenta (ep. 19) en Señorita Cometa (redoblaje 2014) * Narración (algunos eps.) / Voces adicionales en Cybernet * Voces adicionales en Secundaria secreta * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries * Herodías (Antonia Liskova) en María de Nazaret (2012) * Ruth Gruber (Natasha Richardson) en Refugio (2001) * Atalanta (Olga Sosnokovska) en Jasón y los argonautas (2000) Películas Lucy Liu * Kirsten en Set It Up: El plan imperfecto (2018) * Saddie Blake en Rise: Cazadora de sangre (2007) * Lindsay en 7, el número equivocado (2006) * O-Ren Ishii en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) (1ª versión) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) * Sever en Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever (2002) * Kitty Baxter en Chicago (2002) * Alex Munday en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) * Princesa Pei Pei en Shanghai Kid (2000) * Lia en Hasta el último round (1999) * Dot en Relaciones peligrosas (1999) Penélope Cruz * Gemma en Twice Born (2012) * Consuela Castillo en La elegida (2008) * María Álvarez en Bandidas (2006) * Eva en Sahara (2005) * Mia en Días de pasión (2004) * Italia en No te muevas (2004) * Chloe Sava en En compañía del miedo (2003) * Pagan Lace en Muerte interior (2003) * Sofía en Vanilla Sky (2001) * Mirtha Jung en Blow (2001) * Alejandra en Espíritu salvaje (2000) Megan Fox * Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) * Abril O'Neil en Tortugas Ninja (2014) * Desi en Bienvenido a los 40 (2012) * Lily Luster en El ángel del deseo (2010) * Tallulah Black/Lilah en Jonah Hex: Cazador de recompenzas (2010) * Mikaela Banes en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos (2009) * Mikaela Banes en Transformers (2007) Hilary Duff * Sharon Tate en The Haunting of Sharon Tate (2019) * Lane Daniels en Bella ejecutiva (2010) * Shasta O'Neil en Stay Cool (2010) * Tanzie Marchetta en Material Girls (2006) (doblaje de MGM) * Holly Hamilton en El hombre perfecto (2005) * Lizzie McGuire / Isabella Parigi en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) Rosamund Pike * Brigitte Kuhlmann en Rescate en Entebbe (2018) * Sandy Crowder en Beirut (2018) * Abi McLeod en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) * Penny en Mejor otro día (2014) * Helen en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Kate Summer en Johnny English Recargado (2011) Miranda Frigon * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en Un sinfín de problemas: Misterios de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en La muerte está de cabeza: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2017) (doblaje mexicano) * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en La casa de Julius: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en Tres cuartos y un cuerpo: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2016) (doblaje mexicano) * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) (doblaje mexicano) * Detective Lynn Liggett-Smith en Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) (doblaje mexicano) Elizabeth Banks * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 2 (2015) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: Sinsajo - Parte 1 (2014) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre: En llamas (2013) * Effie Trinket en Los juegos del hambre (2012) * Lydia Mercer en Al borde del abismo (2012) * Laura Bush en W. (2008) Anna Faris * Chloe en Les doy un año (2013) (doblaje mexicano) * Zoey en El dictador (2012) * Wendy Franklin en Llévame a casa esta noche‎‎ (2011) (redoblaje) * Brandi en (In) Seguridad (2009) * Shelley Darlingson en La casa de las conejitas (2008) * Samantha Jones en Solo amigos (2005) Scarlett Johansson * Anna Marks en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) (versión Videomax) * Cristina en Vicky Cristina Barcelona (2008) * Annie Braddock en The Nanny Diaries (2007/TV) * Sondra Pransky en Amor y muerte (2006) * Nola Rice en La provocación (2005) Mira Sorvino * Georgina Scott en Mi madre y yo (2016) * Mónica en Chloe y Theo (2015) * Delia en Más allá de la muerte (2004) * Amy Benic en A primera vista (1999) Vera Farmiga * Eleanor Finch en Special Correspondents (2016) * Theresa Gazelle en El día del crimen (2006) * Jocelyne Jordan en El embajador del miedo (2004) * Daphne Handlova en 15 minutos (2001) Julie Benz * Frankie en Ninguna respuesta (2011) * Angela en Punisher: Zona de guerra (2008) (2ª versión) * Elaine en Las espías (2002) * Barbara en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) Ali Larter * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) (versión HBO) * Lisa Sheridan en Obsessed (2009) * Claire Redfield en Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) * Olivia Averill en Confess (2005) Brittany Murphy * Stacey en Las ex novias de mi novio (2004) * Molly Gunn en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Fay Forrester en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) * Jody Marken en Corre... no grites (2000) Sienna Miller * Debra Callahan en Mujer americana (2018) * Ana Lewis / Baronesa en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) (trailer) * Caitlin Thomas en En el límite del amor (2008) * Nikki en Alfie (2004) Rosamund Kwan * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Prima Yee/Trece en Erase una vez en China II (1993) * Prima Yee en Erase una vez en China (1992) * Srta Pai/Revolucionaria en Proyecto A 2 (1987) Jessica Chastain * Beverly Marsh en IT: Capítulo dos (2019) * Molly Bloom en Molly's Game (2017) * Maya en La noche más oscura (2012) Molly Shannon * Joline en Jay and Silent Bob Reboot (2019) * Mary Katherine Gallagher en Superestrella (1999) * Emily Sanderson en Una noche en el Roxbury (1998) Katie Holmes * Darlene Mills en Dear Dictator (2017) * Madre en El dador de recuerdos (2014) (2ª versión) * Jessica King en Premonición (2000) Jane Krakowski * Jenny en Adultos primerizos (2014) * Emily Klein en Pretty Persuasion (2005) (redoblaje) * Lauren Farb en Marci X (2003) Clémence Poésy * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 2 (2011) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) * Fleur Delacour en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) Malin Åkerman * Annie en HappyThankyouMorePlease (2010) * Gertrude en La propuesta (2009) * Lila en La mujer de mis pesadillas (2007) Taraji P. Henson * Detective Arroyo en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Vernell Watson en Háblame (2007) * Shug en Ritmo de un sueño (2005) Angelina Jolie * Sara Jordan en Más allá de las fronteras (2003) * Lara Croft en Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida (2003) * Lara Croft en Tomb Raider (2001) Taylor Schilling * Angela en The Public (2019) * Dra. Abi Janssen en El titán (2018) * Emily en Noche de locura (2015) [[Leslie Mann|'Leslie Mann']] * Julia Minna en Huérfanos de Brooklyn (2019) * Meg en Cómo ser soltera (2016) Neve Campbell * Sarah Sawyer en Rascacielos: Rescate en las alturas (2018) * Missy Lofton en Encuentro peligroso (2003) Brittany Snow * Chloe Beale en Pitch Perfect 3: La última nota (2017) * Chloe Beale en Más notas perfectas (2015) Evangeline Lilly * Samantha en Pequeño demonio (2017) * Tauriel en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) (trailer) Zoe Saldaña * Graciella Suarez en Vivir de noche (2016) * Kit en Crossroads: Amigas para siempre (2002) Amanda Crew * Kikki Jones en El secreto de Adaline (2015) * Felicia Alpine en Rápido y fogoso (2008) Yaya DaCosta * Kennedy en Juntos... pero no tanto (2014) * Monica Washington en El mensajero (2009) Jaime Pressly * Megan en In-Actividad Paranormal (2014) * Tina Armstrong en Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto (2006) Kathryn Hahn * Rachel en Placeres vespertinos (2013) * Michelle Rueben en Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días (2003) Michelle Williams * Glinda en Oz, el poderoso (2013) (trailer) * Julie Pollard en El crimen de Leland (2003) Ari Graynor * Sam en 10 años (2011) * Caroline en Nick y Nora: Una noche de música y amor (2008) Lake Bell * Lucy en Amigos con derechos (2011) * Ashley en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) (2ª versión) Michelle Rodriguez * Tnte. Sgto. Elena Santos en Invasión del mundo: Batalla-Los Ángeles (2011) * Katarin en Venganza de sangre (2005) Katherine Heigl * Jen Kornfeldt en Ámame o muérete (2010) * Arlene en Entre 100 mujeres (2000) Amy Adams * Julie Powell en Julie & Julia (2009) * Rose Lorkowski en Limpieza Sunshine (2009) Emilie de Ravin * Phoebe McNamara en Sola contra el peligro (2009) * Chris Hargensen en Carrie (2002) Jaime King * Lorelei Rox en El Espíritu (2008) * Jade en El guardián (2003) Helen Hunt * April Epner en Then She Found Me (2007) * Samantha en Bobby (2006) Kelli Garner * Margo en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Faith Domergue en El aviador (2004) Kirsten Dunst * Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Mary Jane Watson en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) (versión extendida) Erinn Bartlett * Sarah en 3 tontos en juego (2006) * Amelia en La última carrera (2004) Alyssa Milano * Cyndi en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Marian Delario en Doble dragón (1994) Melissa Sagemiller * Cassie en Jamás morirás (2001) * Allison en Get Over It (2001) Elise Neal * Linda Sayers en La canción de Brian (2001) * Paula en Dinero fácil (1997) (redoblaje) Otros * Madre de Alexander (Denise Gough) en Nacido para ser rey (2019) (trailer) * Anna Garcia (Linda Cardellini) en La maldición de La Llorona (2019) (trailer) * Morgana (Rebecca Ferguson) en Nacido para ser rey (2019) * Voces adicionales en Obsesión (2019) * Reportera (Roya Shanks) en Jefa por accidente (2018) * Dra. Whitman (Judith Hoag) en Una segunda oportunidad (2018) * Peg (Pell James) en Matar o morir (2018) * Pin-Up Girl (Lea Enslin) en Los extraños: Cacería nocturna (2018) * Alma Elson (Vicky Krieps) en El hilo fantasma (2017) * Vanessa (Thaila Ayala) en El pájaro loco (2017) * Gladys Heldman (Sarah Silverman) en La batalla de los sexos (2017) * Enfermera (Lara Adine Lipschitz) en La torre oscura (2017) * Rosenthal (Tess Haubrich) en Alien Covenant (2017) * Dra. Langley (Dominique Swain) en Tres días antes de Navidad (2016) * Charlotte Cahill (Alice Eve) en Falta de ética (2016) * Kelly (Lara Daans) en Chicas sobre hielo (2016) * Jennifer Croft (Jeri Ryan) en Sobreviviendo en el Serengueti (2016) * Faye Cooper (Rosanna Arquette) en SPF-18 (2016) * Jerry Hall en Absolutely Fabulous: La película (2016) * Christie (Annie McCain Engman) en Catfight (2016) * Maral (Angela Sarafyan) en La promesa (2016) * Lizzie Clayton (Felicity Jones) en Un monstruo viene a verme (2016) (trailer) * Esposa de Payo en Sr. Pig (2016) * Grace (Crystal Balint) en Presencia siniestra (2016) * Rosa Bolivar (Zulay Henao) en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) * Jeanie Stangle (Sugar Lyn Beard) en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Maggie (Danielle Nicolet) en Un espía y medio (2016) * Kaitlin (Samantha Huskey) en The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) * Madre de Manis (Lisa Durupt) en Rufus: Un amigo inseparable (2016) * Hannah Steele (Kali Hawk) en 50 sombras de Black (2016) * Isabel de la Cruz (Ana de Armas) en Hija de Dios (2016) * Meg (Leslie Mann) en Cómo ser soltera (2016) * Maura McCabe Walker (Kari Matchett) en Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) * Mujer saludando a Abner (Jackie Dallas) en El constructor de botes (2015) * Sharon (Dennisha Pratt) en Un secreto entre nosotros (2015) * Liz (Samantha Bee) en Hermanas (2015) * Nia (Chloe Bridges) en Luz nocturna (2015) * Sophia Jensen (Karen Holness) en Un crucero alocado (2015) * Feminina (Esmé Bianco) en El Rey Escorpión 4: La llave del poder (2015) * Courtney Lewis (Brooke Langton) en K-Nino: La leyenda del oro perdido (2014) * Kate (Jessica Alba) en Los caballeros no tienen memoria (2014) * La reina (Milla Jovovich) en Cymbeline (2014) * Beverly (Katee Sackhoff) en Tell (2014) * Jenny (Erin Darke) en Siempre Alice (2014) * Samantha (Larisa Oleynik) en Jessabelle (2014) * Beth (Alexandra Lydon) en Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) * Sarah (Marina Squerciati) en Un paseo por las tumbas (2014) * Voces adicioanles en Un viaje de diez metros (2014) * Madre de Jonas (Katie Holmes) en El dador de recuerdos (2014) (2ª versión) * Lauren Reynolds (Drew Barrymore) en Luna de miel en familia (2014) * Terra (Yvonne Strahovski) en Yo, Frankenstein (2014) (versión Zima) * Sarah Haldeman (Alicia Ziegler) en Ataque jurásico (2013) * Julie (Ludivine Sagnier) en El amor está en el aire (2013) * Presentadora de E.T. (Tina Fey) en Al diablo con las noticias (2013) * Michelle Trey (Shawnee Smith) en Grace Unplugged (2013) * Samantha Smith-Dungy (Kristin Chenoweth) en Fin de semana disfucional (2013) * Kimberly "Mételo aquí" (Laura-Leigh) en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) * Mellory Parkes (Rachel Blanchard) en La impostora (2013) * Voces adicionales en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) * Cassandra Nightingale (Catherine Bell) en El encanto de la bruja buena (2012) * Trish (Stephanie March) en ¿Por qué detenerse ahora? (2012) * Insertos en Editando al amor (2012) * Dra. Kazhani (Poorna Jagannathan) en Gracias por compartir (2012) (redoblaje) * Profesora (Maggie McCollester) en Playdate (2012) * Robyn (Elisabeth Röhm) en Transito (2012) * Sara (Emily Blunt) en Asesino del futuro (2012) * Melina (Jessica Biel) en El vengador del futuro (2012) * Brie (Ciara) en Ése es mi hijo (2012) * Laura Pickler (Jennifer Garner) en Mantequilla (2011) (2ª versión) * Viajera (Shelly Varod) en Súper Volcán (2011) * Lisa Abrams (Sherry Stringfield) en Born to Race (2011) * Sydney (Aunjanue Ellis) en Invasión a la privacidad (2011) * Elianna (Natalie Burn) en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) * Rita (Judianny Compres) en Robo en las alturas (2011) * Sra. Grenada (Marya Beauvais) en Noche de miedo (2011) * Voces adicionales en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) * Jane (LaDon Drummond) en Juego a muerte (2010) (doblaje mexicano) * Sarah Jane McKinney (Leslie Bibb) en Señorita desconocida (2010) * Dra. Rachel Solando (Patricia Clarkson) / Rachel Solando (Emily Mortimer) en La isla siniestra (2010) * Phoebe (Heather Graham) en El padre de los inventos (2010) * Marie Currie (Riley Keough) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) (versión Sony) * Felder (Angela Kinsey) en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Voz en TV en ¿Quién es Clark Rockefeller? (2010) * Jennifer Lore (Ashley Jensen) en Fabulosa Navidad (2009) * Profesora (Alison Araya) en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Monique (Monique de Waal) en Limonada (2009) * Anna Borger (Ulrike C. Tscharre) en Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) * Clava (Olga Yergina) en El libro de los maestros (2009) * Ellie Wyndham (Dana Flynn) en La aniquilación de la Tierra (2009) * Jenna (Danielle Panabaker) en Viernes 13 (2009) (versión New Line) * Nadia Monroy (Stephanie Honoré) en Destino final 4 (2009) * Tracy (Chelsea Makela) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Margaret (Cordelia Reynolds) em The Steam Experiment (2009) * Alexandra "Alex" Hale (Janet Montgomery) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Número Seis (Tricia Helfer) en Galáctica: el plan (2009) * Rachel Armstrong (Kate Beckinsale) en Nada más que la verdad (2009) * Ewa Rozenfeld (Michelle Dockery) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Diora (Molly Sims) en ¡Vamos por las chicas! (2009) * Emily Jenkis (Renée Zellweger) en Caso 39 (2009) * Presentadora (Sharon Tay) en La Pantera Rosa 2 (2009) * Sondra Terry (Alice Braga) en Lucha sangrienta (2008) * Sarah Bowman (Mena Suvari) en El día de los muertos (2008) * Melinda (Sara Foster) en Despedida de soltero: La última oportunidad (2008) * Sherry (Heather Lawless) en Originalmente pirata (2008) (doblaje de TV) * Buffy Colt (Ashley London) / Empleada en farmacia en La isla de Nim (2008) * Mariska Hargitay en El gurú del amor (2008) * Elaine Cushing (Allison Hossack) en Crimen encubierto (2008) * Kianna (Liza Lapira) en 21: Blackjack (2008) * Susan Garcia (Laura Cerón) en Vías y vidas (2007) * Soo Yung (Zhang Jingchu) en Rush Hour 3 (2007) * Sophie (Sophie Okendo) en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) * Annie (Nia Long) en Premoniciones (2007) * Sunday (Yasmine Delawari) en Mr. Brooks (2007) * Sara Santorelli (Sarah Deakins) en Nuestra Pandilla 3 (2007) * Cathy (Britt Irvin) en Hot Rod: Saltando el destino (2007) * Lisa Ashen (Laura Regan) en El títere (2007) * Kimberly Caldwell en Camino hacia el terror 2 (2007) * Joan Baxter (Lauren Graham) en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) * Teresa (Victoria Hill) en Un verano para toda la vida (2007) * Marda (Kristina Krepela) en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) * Janie Cates (Tammy Hui) / Voces adicionales en 88 minutos (2007) * Presentación e insertos en Deseo de Navidad (2006) * Profesora Foster (Laura Kightlinger) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Jassie Vandy (Benu Mabheha) en Diamante de sangre (2006) * Narración en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) * Penelope (Beth Steel) en Van Wilder 2: el surgimiento (2006) * Susan Jones (Cate Blanchett) en Babel (2006) * Maddy (Lauren German) en Ríndete, Dorothy (2006) * Tracy (Nikki Blonsky) en Hairspray (2006) * Joanna Mills (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en El regreso (2006) * Carol Lane (Amy Poehler) en El ex (2006) * Courthey Lovett (Charlotte Sullivan) en Población 436 (2006) * Wendy Christensen (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Voces adicionales en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Brooke Taylor en Desafiando a los Gigantes (2006) * Melissa Kitt (Michelle Trachtenberg) en Gritos en la oscuridad (2006) * Kimberly (Jessica Cauffiel) en Salvando al señor Búho (2006) * Brittany (Brittany Daniel) en Chiquito pero peligroso (2006) * Vanessa (Teresa Palmer) en La maldición 2 (2006) * Kitty Fane (Naomi Watts) en Al otro lado del mundo (2006) * Srta. Mills (Tiffany Lyndall-Knight) en Mi mascota es un zombie (2006) * Nayako (Kanako Yamaguchi) en Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) * Nicole (Melissa Schuman) en El grito de la muerte (2005) * Jill (Erica Vittina Phillips) en Virgen a los 40 (2005) * Tibby Rollins (Amber Tamblyn) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) * Tiffany (Kimberly J. Brown) en Tómalo con calma (2005) * Amy (Kaitlin Doubleday) en No es otra tonta película de comida (2005) * Kyra (Ashanti) en Juego de honor (2005) * Hatsumomo (Li Gong) en Memorias de una geisha (2005) * Reportera / Maquillista en Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa (2005) * Voces adicionales en Guía del viajero intergaláctico (2005) * Lena (Courteney Cox) en Golpe bajo: El juego final (2005) * Mary Anne (Miranda Otto) en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Kate (Arija Bareikis) en Gigoló por accidente en Europa (2005) * Mujer cara blanca #2 (Jane Adams) en Lemony Snicket: Una serie de eventos desafortunados (2004) * La La Anthony en El Hip Hop está que arde (2004) * Wendy en obra (Kate Maberly) en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * Clementine Kruczynski (Kate Winslet) en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) (2ª versión) * Lucy Collins (Kelly Preston) en Un loco funeral (2004) * Ines Herrlich (Claudia Michelsen) en Un kinder de locura (2004) * Voces adicionales en Si tuviera 30 (2004) * Judith (Lou Doillon) en El Internado (2004) * Lydia Bailey (Kimberly Norris Guerrero) en Pasión por la tierra (2004) * Conductora de TV en Las leyes de atracción (2004) * Beth-Ann (Pascale Hutton) en Feroz 2 (2004) * Sra. Banks (Cynthia Stevenson) en Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres (2004) * Sarah (Masasa Moyo) en Equipo America: Policía mundial (2004) * Madre de Claudia (Stephanie Chambers) / Fluvia (Rebecca Santos) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Wendy (Andrea Bendewald) en El empleado del mes (2004) * Ria (Jennifer Esposito) en Crash: Vidas cruzadas (2004) * Michelle Vaughn (Kristen Wilson) en Con la frente en alto (2004) * Pasajera #1 (Debi Mazar) en Colateral (2004) * Regina George (Rachel McAdams) en Chicas pesadas (2004) * Carla Song (Alexandra Chun) en El juego del miedo (2004) * Chica afro en aeropuerto en Euroviaje censurado (2004) * Kysten Ellison (Lauren Barrett) en La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) * Marie Blanchard (Nicole Paggi) en La furia del cielo (2003) * Chica con bebé (Elisabeth Moss) en Las desapariciones (2003) * Dama Mortal (Kelly Hu) en X-Men 2 (2003) * Mamá de Connie (Brenda Crichlow) en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) * Kate Hutton (Jenna Elfman) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Steena Paulson (Jacinda Barrett) en La piel del deseo (2003) * Enfermera (Emma Jackson) / Sra. Tyler (Victoria Thaine) en El hijo de La Máscara (2003) * Kimberly Corman (A.J. Cook) en Destino final 2 (2003) * Gloria (Aimee Garcia) en La cadete Kelly (2003) * Tomika Songbird (Maryam Hassan) en Escuela de rock (2003) * Soon-Yee Baxter Hernandez (Suzy Nakamura) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Reportera (Claire Lautier) en Elf, el duende (2003) * Heather (Ashley Edner) en Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor (2003) * Emily Darrow (Susanna Thompson) en El misterio de la libélula (2002) (2ª versión) * Gina (Eliza Dushku) en City by the Sea (2002) (redoblaje) * Denise Archibald (Kimberly Elise) en John Q: Situación extrema (2002) * Sophie (Natascha McElhone) en Ciudad de fantasmas (2002) * Andrea (Adria Dawn) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) * Diane Weston (Marley Shelton) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Maggie Miller (Kathryn Fiore) en El fin del mundo (2001) * Sandy (Amanda Detmer) en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Alyssa (Jhoanna Flores) en Sí se puede (2001) * Novia de Tony (Jean Nicolai) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Sofia Simone (Estella Warren) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2ª versión) * Tracy Faucet (Amy Smart) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) * Matilda Jeffries (Christine Taylor) en Zoolander (2001) * Sophia Gold (Phoebe Cates) en Fiesta de aniversario (2001) * Jezzie Flannigan (Monica Potter) en Telaraña (2001) * Tania (Rachel Weisz) en Enemigo al acecho (2001) * Skater (Clare Carey) en Cocodrilo Dundee en Hollywood (2001) * Voces adicionales en Una relación inmoral (2000) * Bets (JoNell Kennedy) en El esposo de otra mujer (2000) * Geraldine (Rhona Mitra) en El implacable (2000) * Presentadora de BR (Yūko Miyamura) en Battle Royale (2000) * Tiffany (Jamie Anderson) en Los lavaplatos (2000) * Brenda (Mary Lynn Rajskub) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Courtney Hunter (Alison Lohman) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * Carroll (Christine Cavanaugh) en Los cuentos de amistad de Bella (1999) * Wendy (Denise Richards) en Decisiones (1999) * Therese Lisbon (Leslie Hayman) en Vírgenes suicidas (1999) * Beth Killian (Claire Skinner) en La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Pepper Upper (Yasmine Bleeth) en Llegó del cielo (1999) * Sarah Sunhill (Madeleine Stowe) en La hija del general (1999) * Taylor Vaughan (Jodi Lyn O'Keefe) en Ella es (1999) * Greta (Claudia Schiffer) en Blanco y negro (1999) * Nadia (Shannon Elizabeth) en American Pie (1999) * Carol Kaufman (adulta) (Melanie Vesey) en El mundo de Andy (1999) (redoblaje) * Alexandria Fuller (Vanessa Evigan) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Helen Quilley (Gwyneth Paltrow) en Si yo hubiera... (1998) (redoblaje) * Davina Vinyard (Jennifer Lien) en Historia americana X (1998) * Julie Simons (Karyn Parsons) en El seductor (1998) * Supermodelo (Charlize Theron) en El precio del éxito (1998) * Voces adicionales en Juegos al azar (1997) * Annie (Amy Brenneman) en Mecanismo de lo insólito (1997) * Edie Finerman (Suzy Amis) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) * Jilly (Catherine Keener) en Muchachos (1996) * Cindy (Alix Koromzay) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (redoblaje) * Elaine (Chloe Webb) en Los cazafantasmas 2 (1989) (redoblaje DVD/BD) * Asistenta de Jackie (Crystal Kwok) en Dragones eternamente (1988) * Frances "Baby" Houseman (Jennifer Grey) en Dirty Dancing (1987) (redoblaje) * Wendy Worthington (Haviland Morris) en ¿Quién es esa chica? (1987) (redoblaje) * Carolyn Cassady / Narradora (Sissy Spacek) en Encrucijada de pasiones (1980) * Presentación / Inserto inicial en Juan Salvador Gaviota (1973) (redoblaje DVD) * Amy Cooper (Sandy Duncan) en Star Spangled Girl (1971) * Brigitta von Trapp (Angela Cartwright) en La novicia rebelde (1965) (redoblaje) * Becky McLintock (Stefanie Powers) en McLintock (1965) * Jean Farlow (Diana Decker) en Lolita (1962) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Stephanie Sheh * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Día de los corazones sinceros * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Rumbo al País de las Maravillas * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Juego de Dragones * Duchess Swan en Ever After High: Hechizo de invierno Julie Maddalena Kliewer * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa * Venus McFlytrap en Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror * Venus Mc Flytrap en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 3 * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda 2 * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda Tress MacNeille * Pata Daisy en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros * Pata Daisy en La Navidad Mágica de Mickey: ¡Reunidos para celebrar! * Pata Daisy en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Pata Daisy en El club de los villanos con Mickey y sus amigos Christine Cavanaugh * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats: la película * Carlitos Finster en Rugrats en París: La película Anna Faris * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas 2: La venganza de las sobras * Sam Chispas en Lluvia de hamburguesas (trailer) Kate Higgins * Lilly en Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido * Lilly en Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Jessica Cydnee Jackson * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? * Jodie Landon en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? Sarah Silverman * Vanellope Von Schweetz en Wifi Ralph (2018) * Vanellope Von Schweetz en Ralph, el demoledor (2012) (tráiler 2) Otros * Gabby Gabby en Toy Story 4 (2019) * Rafa en El canto de las sirenas (2018) * Mamá osa en Pie pequeño (2018) * Zingr Bruja en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) * Stella en ¡Oye Arnold!: La película de la jungla (2017) * Lady Caine en Enredados otra vez: El especial (2017) * Rafa "Mamá de Mateo" en Elena y el Secreto de Avalor (2016) * Jade en Tom y Jerry: En una aventura con Jonny Quest (2015) * Darcy en Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * Elaris en Ratchet & Clank * Renee en Barbie: Escuadrón secreto * Lucy en Mi mascota Cleo * Boca anfitriona #1 en La increíble historia del niño de piedra * Hada roja (Grey Griffin) en La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry (2013) * Carmiño (Lucila Gómez) en Metegol (2013) * Tren de pasajeros (Brenda Song) en La pequeña locomotora que sí pudo (2011) * Dizzy en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación * Princesa Alanta (Emily Watson) en Gaya: Tierra mágica * Carlitos Finster (Nancy Cartwright) en Rugrats: vacaciones salvajes * Kyle Broflovski (ambas versiones) / Ike Broflovski (versión de Paramount) en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Timmy Turner en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy * Selena en Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 * Jade en Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * Jade en Bratz: Pura magia * Felicity King en Anne: La aventura a Green Gables * Srta. Red en Tom y Jerry: Una aventura con Sherlock Holmes * Nellie (el caballito) en Tom y Jerry: El cascanueces * Computadora en Monstruos vs. Aliens * Esther (Kathleen Barr) en Ben-Hur, la película animada * Rudolph en Rudolph el reno de la nariz roja y la isla de los juguetes rebeldes * Mamá en La víspera de Navidad * Voces adicionales en Jorge, el curioso (2006) * Voces adicionales en Mi villano favorito (2010) * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición (2012) * Voces adicionales en Operación escape (2013) * Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) * Voces adicionales en Monsters University (2013) * Voces adicionales en Buscando a Dory (2016) * Voces adicionales en Coco (2017) (versión original en inglés) * Voces adicionales en Hotel Transylvania 3: Monstruos de vacaciones (2018) Películas de anime * Dra. Chiba Atsuko en Paprika: El reino de los sueños * Reportera en Pokémon 3: El hechizo de los Unown * Kait Palmer en Sin, la película * Flamel en La película Pokémon: Volcanion y la maravilla mecánica * Fideo Ardena en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Lety en El increíble castillo vagabundo * Téa Gardner en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Claire en Resident Evil: Degeneración * Niño en Recuerdos * Gara en The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisioneros del cielo Cortos/Especiales animados Lucy Liu * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno * Maestra Víbora en Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll Telenovelas y series brasileñas Cris Vianna * Dolores en Niña moza * Sabrina en Dos caras * Candinha en Ciudad Paraíso * Juliana (Juju) en Imperio * Indira en Reglas del juego * Cairu en El tiempo no para Bel Kutner * Marialva Tavares en Gabriela * Joana en Rastros de mentiras * Darlene en Verdades secretas * Sandra Assis en Perra vida * Diva Santos en El otro lado del paraíso Bianca Rinaldi * Isaura en La esclava Isaura * Joana en Prueba de amor * Maria Luz en Caminos del corazón * Maria Luz / Samira en Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón * Arminda en Río de intrigas Carol Castro * Angélica en Señora del destino * Ruth en El profeta * Sheila en Belleza pura * Mariana en Escrito en las estrellas Mariana Ximenes * Bionda en Uga Uga * Juliana en ¿Pelea o amor? (trailer) * Aurora Lincoln en Preciosa Perla * Tancita en Aguanta corazón Nívea Stelmann * María en Chocolate con pimienta * Alexandra en Alma gemela * Elvira en Siete pecados * Kátia Santana Costa en Cuna de gato Cacau Melo * Rose en América * Diná en Amazonia * Deva en India, una historia de amor Heloísa Perissé * Monalisa Barbosa en Avenida Brasil * Beatriz Miranda Román en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Milady Chávez en Sombras del ayer Sheron Menezzes * Berenice en Lado a lado * Paula Camargo en Mujeres ambiciosas * Bertoleza Raposo Viegas en La dama de la libertad Talita Castro * Bela Lemos en Esas mujeres * Libna en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Ana en Jesús (un loop, trailer) Ana Paula Lima * Isabel en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos * Princesa Yasha en El rico y Lázaro Bárbara Borges * Elvira Palhares (Vivi) en Bela, la fea * Polentina Alvarez en Belaventura Daniela Escobar * Susana Ibarra Morales en La vida sigue * Natalia Fonseca en Flor del Caribe Deborah Secco * Alicia en Las cariocas * Natalie Lamour en Insensato corazón Letícia Sabatella * Monique en Las brasileñas * Verónica Vasquez/Palmira Valente en Laberintos del corazón Rosanne Mulholland * Danielle Cassoulet en Agua en la boca * Profesora Helena Fernandes en Carrusel Vivianne Pasmanter * Shirley Soares en La sombra de Helena * Liliana de Bocaiuva Montero (Lili) en Totalmente diva Otros * Pequetita (Mareliz Rodrigues) en La mestiza * Magdalena (Nanda Costa) en Cobras y lagartos * Sandra (Danielle Winits) en Páginas de la vida * Gilda Batista (Luli Miller) en Paraíso tropical * Janaína (Cristiane Amorim) en Cuento encantado * Frô (Mariana Armelini) en ¿Pelea o amor? * Clarice/Héctor (Paloma Duarte) en Si yo fuera tú * Henriqueta (Cyria Coentro) en El tiempo y el viento (trailer) * Pamela Parker (Cláudia Abreu) en Hombre nuevo * Shirley Amaral (Michelle Martins) en Querer sin límites * Ariela Feld Gudman (Leona Cavalli) en Apocalipsis * Rina (Suzana Alves) en Lea * Herodías (Vanessa Gerbelli) (eps. 10-56) en Jesús Dramas coreanos Kim Nam Joo * Chun Ji Ae en La reina de las esposas * Hwang Tae Hee en La reina de los reveses Otros * Jo Kang-ja/Jo Bang-wool en Mamá enojada * Jang-deok en Una joya en el palacio * Kim Sam Soon en Mi adorable Sam Soon * Han Yoo Joo en El príncipe del café * Min Hyo-rin en Educando a la princesa Telenovelas filipinas * Amor de Jesus-Powers (Jodi Sta. Maria) en La promesa Telenovelas turcas * Filiz Kervancıoğlu (Ebru Kocaağa) en La vida amarga Videojuegos * Marines en Halo 3 * Marines en Halo 3: ODST * Seiri (Voz de protagonista de grabaciones) en Halo 3: ODST * Lottie y Fannie Franker en Viva Piñata: Trouble in Paradise * Narradora: Kinect Adventures * Daisy Animatrónica en Epic Mickey 2: El poder de dos * Guardia Ónice femenino en Gears of War: Judgment * Riven y la actual voz de Annie en League of Legends * Savannah Mason en Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 * Christina Bell en Batman: Arkham Knight * Hel (parte de luz) en Smite * Vanellope Von Schweetz en Disney Infinity * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Doreen Green / Chica Ardilla en LEGO Avengers * Lilly en The Walking Dead: The Final Season * Voces adicionales en Rage 2 * Voces varias en Fable II * Voces varias en Fable III Comerciales * Computadoras Acer - Megan Fox * Telcel (promo para radio: "La mamá del año") (2013) * Fermodyl (2014) * Juguetes Agilidad Mickey & Minnie (2014) * Gelbeck (promo: "duermes hasta mañana") (2015) * Suerox (2017) - Niño 3 * Gobierno de México IMSS (2019) Televisión * Voz en off (reemplazo temporal de Alexandra Vicencio) en Cybernet * Penélope, la planta carnívora en Gurí Guazú (2009) * Voz de enfermera en Carita de ángel (2000) (episodio 174) * Shannen Doherty en Tácticas de terror * Ella misma (sin su apellido) en Caso Cerrado, Episodio #927: Rezar para sanar Intérprete Series animadas * Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos - Pata Daisy * Mi compañero de clase es un mono - Opening * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee - Roger Radcliffe (2 canciones) / Tema "Jack" (junto con Carlos Hernández) * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios - Frankie Foster (una canción a capella a modo de burla) (ep. 36) * ¡Oye Arnold! - Helga Pataki (una canción de ópera más el último verso de la misma tras alternarse con Christine Byrd (ep. 39) Anime * Pokémon: Batalla de la frontera - Tema inserto (ep. 429) Películas animadas * Wifi Ralph - Tema "Slaughter Race" (junto con Jessica Ortiz) * La gigante aventura de Tom y Jerry - Hada roja Dirección de doblaje Candiani Dubbing Studios * Las leyes de atracción * Bratz * Dead or Alive: Vivo o Muerto * Mi compañero de clase es un mono * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas * El ex * A Prairie Home Companion * 88 minutos * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Los lavaplatos * Las ruinas * Charlie Bartlett * Fotografía esto * La isla de Nim * Presagio * Renacimiento * Ni en tus sueños * The Hunting Party Sebastians * Secundaria secreta * Fairly Legal (doblaje mexicano) * El diario de Carrie (temp. 1) * Operación Miami * Level Up * Level Up: La película New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * North Shore * Mi nombre es Earl * Una historia singular * Jane Eyre (2011) * Glee: Buscando la fama (temps. 1-3) Intersound * Colateral * Cómo perder a un hombre en 10 días * Dickie Roberts: El ex-actor * Tomb Raider: La cuna de la vida Art Sound México * Jericho * El diario de Carrie (temp. 2) * Mickey Matson y la conspiración cabeza de cobre Círculo Producciones * El principito * Mike, el caballero Dubbing House * Hungry Heart (redoblaje) * Magic City (3ª versión) (temp. 2) Otros * American Horror Story (SDI Media de México) * Born to Race * Arriesgados Estudios y empresas de doblaje * 1.2.3 Producciones * Acrisound México * Antigua - Made in Spanish * Art Sound México (hasta 2016) * Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios * Central Entertainment * CineDub (desde 2018) * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound (hasta 2006) * Jarpa Studio * Ki Audio * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX * MVS Televisión México * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. / Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales * Optimedia Bond México (2004, 2016) * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. (hasta 2015) * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2007) * Sysdub * Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) * Taller Acústico S.C. * TOPaudio (hasta 2017) Curiosidades *Ha interpretado en 3 ocasiones al la bruja Morgana tanto en live-action como en animación, siendo estas en la miniserie Merlín, en el anime Fate/Apocrypha y en la pelicula Nacido para ser rey. *Ha doblado a dos personajes de María Antonieta de las Nieves: **A La Chilindrina en el episodio piloto de El Chavo, la serie animada, cuando se suponía que dicho personaje sí aparecería. **A Vanellope en el segundo trailer de Ralph, el demoledor, a quien María Antonieta doblaría en la película, además de haberla interpretado en el videojuego Disney Infinity. *Comparte personajes con Mariana Ortiz: **En Pokémon: Generación Avanzada, Liliana sustituyó a Ana Lobo como May en los episodios 33 y 34 y Mariana tomó el personaje desde la séptima temporada. ***Curiosamente, en Pokémon, Liliana dobló a la Enfermera Joy en el episodio 2, mientras que Mariana dobló al personaje en dos episodios. **Ambas doblaron a los dos hermanos Flanders en diversas temporadas de Los Simpson. También, Liliana dobló a Milhouse en un episodio de la undécima temporada y Mariana dobló al mismo personaje en tres episodios en la duodécima, decimocuarta y decimoquinta temporada. *Ha dado su voz a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Arturo Mercado Jr. en la que ambos interpretan personajes que son amigos, aliados, enemigos o tienen otras conexiones: **Liliana es la voz de la Pata Daisy, mientras que Arturo es la voz de Mickey Mouse **En Toy Story 4, Liliana interpreta a la muñeca Gabby Gabby y Arturo a Woody **En El Hombre Araña 3, Liliana interpreta a Mary Jane Watson y Arturo a Harry Osborn **En Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira, Arturo dobla al protagonista del título y Liliana a su aliada la abogada Helen Rodin **En La guerra de los mundos, Arturo le da voz al protagonista Ray Ferrier y Liliana a su ex pareja Mary Ann **En las películas Live-Action de Transformers, Liliana interpreta a Mikaela Banes y Arturo al militar William Lenox **En Erase una vez en China II y Erase una vez en China III, Arturo interpreta al maestro en artes marciales Fei Hung Wong y Liliana a su prima Yee **En el anime Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Liliana interpreta a Patty y Arturo a Bruce Harper **En la serie animada Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro, Liliana interpreta a Pepper Potts y Arturo a Máquina de Guerra **En IT: Capítulo dos, ambos interpretaron a versiones adultas de 2 de los protagonistas, Liliana a Beverly Marsh y Arturo a Richie Tozier *En la película Tortugas Ninja (2014), Liliana era la voz de Abril O'Neil, sin embargo no pudo doblar los primeros loops del personaje debido a que tenía una incapacidad medica al inicio de las grabaciones del doblaje de la película, por lo que Annie Rojas se encargó de cubrirla en dichas intervenciones. *Liliana apareció en el programa de TV Caso Cerrado, demandando a su madre por despedirla por "discriminación religiosa", exigiéndole el pago de $60,000 como indemnización. Ella misma aclaró que solo fue contratada para actuar el caso y que nada de lo que se vio en pantalla era cierto, aunque la historia era real. thumb|233x233px Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Traductoras Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020